


I'm Only Human After All

by orphan_account, SpoonOfSugar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Deepdeepspace, Fluff, M/M, Sad!Mark, Soulmates, indenial!Mark, more tags to add later, septipler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonOfSugar/pseuds/SpoonOfSugar
Summary: "You’re a man!" Mark shouted.The guy sat across from him blinked his eyes in confusion, "Yeah and so are you...""And you're Irish?!!!" Mark was stunned, way to go Mark...





	1. Surprise

Mark had never wanted to do this. The very idea of it felt degrading and humiliating, but Wade had insisted and insisted and all Mark wanted in life was peace and quiet so he went for it.

What "it" was a soul mate matching site, and what this site would do (In their words not Marks,) was "Help You Find Your Soul mate" Well a 95% chance of finding them anyway. Everyone had a soul mate that's how it worked and when you found them the Government would give you your dream house in your dream location and expect you to raise children. Mark thought it sounded dumb and made up, like some kind of fairy tale told to you by your parents as they tucked you into bed. He only thought this cause his parents weren’t soul mates, but they were happy married, so Mark saw little point in having to seek out and find your soul mate. If his parents could be happy not having soul mates so could Mark.

The government had made this law way back when and there was no punishment for not finding your soul mate, it's just your life would be harder, but since the internet had been invented it was a lot easier to find your soul mate, so the government was starting to make cut backs to that law. Such as instead of your dream house in your dream location it would be more like "here's a relatively nice house now raise kids and pay higher taxes" but Mark wasn't bothered too much about that he just needed SOMEWHERE to live. He had been staying with Wade and his soul mate for the past year after he lost his job and started with heavy depression and being unemployed, those two things did absolute wonders hand in hand. Though he was more than grateful for all of their help, that wasn't his house and he fully understood Wade's reason for signing up to the stupid website. That didn't mean Mark had to be happy about it though. 

It was early in the morning, unbeknown to Mark, when he got the call. Being woken up by a loud alarm this early in the morning after taking sleeping pills the night before and then talk having to someone on a phone was a hard thing to do. He scrambled for his phone and through squinted eyes he answered the call. 

"Hello is this Mr. Fischbach? Mark Fischbach?" A polite sounding woman greeted on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah..?" was Marks grumbled responses, he winced as his voice cracked he hope he hadn't slept in too late, he moved the phone away from his face too look at the time, 8:04 it read. He didn't want to be rude to the woman on the other end of the phone but he was sleepy as hell right now.

"Ah wonderful," she cheerfully replied. "I'm from 'findingyoursoulmate[.com](http://findingyousoulmate.com/)' and I'm here to congratulate you on your match! It appears we have found your soul mate!" 

She sounded so cheesy and full of glee on the other end of the phone Mark contemplating just hanging up and going back to sleep, but he knew Wade would kick his ass.

So he responded be _cause that’s what functioning humans do right?_ "Oh that's wonderful... So uh what do I do now?" He felt like a complete idiot but he honestly didn't even read any information about the website because it was Wade that signed him up and even though Wade had told him to read the whole thing _Mark obviously had better things to do_ , he could hear Wade taunting him in his thoughts. The only thing Mark had to do was go down to the clinic and have blood taken, finger prints and a simple check up, but even with it being that simple Wade had to practically drag him there. 

Mark heard her giggle and he wanted to hang up so bad and just say _'fuck it."_

"Well we will invite you down on a day that works for both you and your soul mate and set you both up on a date at one of our very own functions!" 

"Sounds fun," Mark couldn't help but deadpan.

The woman didn't seem to notice. "We have sent you an email for you to reply to- Oh it seems you have already replied," she paused for a moment. "Sorry just getting it up on my computer now, ah you've said anytime is good lovely well it was wonderful speaking to you Mark, may you and your mates souls bind! Goodbye"

 Mark was almost gagging at end line but he held back and said a low "bye-bye" before hanging up. He hadn't been the one to reply so he assumed Wade was already awake and had answers it (as it was Wade’s email he had used to sign up just to make sure Mark couldn't cancel the request) Mark wouldn't have done that anyway it was none refundable and Mark had no money as it was! 

A few hours later Wade had told Mark that his date was that night. He explained that he got an email back after the one he sent saying Marks soul mate was free tonight, so Mark was going on a date, with his soul mate; Mark was starting to freak out. 

After managing to have a shower and a shave, pick out some nice clothes and get ready to leave (also borrow $30 off of Wade promising him he'll pay him back he just doesn't want to look homeless) he got in his car and typed in the destination into his SAT-NAV. 45 minutes away which included traffic times as it was 6 o'clock at night now so the roads would be busy he didn't mind though gave him time to think. 

The ride there had taken less time than his car predicted which bothered him as he was freaking out the closer he got, butterflies were dancing in his stomach as he park in a free spot. He look at the building from the safety of his car. His date wasn't on until 7 o'clock, but the email said to get there early so he'd have time to register. He calmed himself down for about 15 minutes before he felt ‘okay’ enough to get out, and by ‘okay’ he meant not puke his guts up from nerves. 

 _'It’s going to be easy'_ he tried to tell himself, _'it’ll be a nice girl who won’t bother me to much we will have a nice house and I’ll get a good job and life will go on.'_   He knew his thoughts on relationships were petty and judgemental but he secretly hoped that he would be okay that his life would get better and one day he could be truly happy. He cringed at his last though, _god Mark stop being such a sap._

Walking into the building Mark was hit with a wave of hot air from the buildings heating system and as a wave of nausea from his very on body system _. Get it together man,_ he thought bitterly _, he wanted to bail, so very, very bad._ Walking up to the front the desk the woman behind it smile and after conversing with her about why he was here she handed him forms to sign will he waited. He filled in all the forms they’d given him, even with sweaty palms and shaky hands. After handing them back to the woman, hoping she didn’t notice how nervous he was and how his breath kept catching in his throat and how he was stuttering over some words and how he was sweating, _God was he sweating?_

He'd had his finger prints scanned to make sure it was him before he was lead by a small woman whose name badge read "Sarah".

"This way sir," She said. Mark followed her down a few corridors hoping there is a different way out cause there’s no way in hell remember his way back now, he felt like he was having a heart attack, maybe a panic attack, he wasn't sure but he was sure that he just wanted this whole thing to be over already.

Final they came to a stop she turned to him, "When you go in sit on the chair that's nearest to you and your soul mate will sit on the one on the other side of the table. The room will go dark as your soul mate enters and is guided to their seat, when the lights come back on, you will both see each other for the first time," she paused and placed a hand on Mark shoulder. _Maybe she can tell how fucked up I feel right now?_ His panicked thoughts whispered. "Underneath the tablet is a panic button if you are feeling uncomfortable at any points we will come in and directed you both out opposite doors, this is only for emergencies." She looked sternly at him for a second before smiling wide, Mark assumed some people press it thinking maybe that their soul mate is ugly and they want a different one, this thought seemed to cheer Mark up a bit, must be his dark sense of humour. "Please enjoy Mrs Fischbuch!" She finished off with before opened the door and letting Mark stepped inside.

He quickly sat down in the chair in front of him. The tablet was set out nice, candles and a deep red tablet cloth, small pink hearts were scattered all over the place covering the table. There seemed to be a stack of cards on the table with bold writing that read "Question Cards"

Mark was about to pick one up and read it, but the lights went out and his stomach dropped, he hated this. He heard the door open on the other side of the room but it was pitch black he couldn't see a thing, he heard two pairs of feet come forward carefully moving in the dark room. One person was sat in front of him as the other walked off in the direction of the door. The door closed, this was it, Marks heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears, frankly that is all he could hear. 

And like a flash of lighting the lights came back on. It took a moment for Marks eye to adjust, but as they did what he saw in front of him was not what he was expecting.  

There was a flash of bright green, piercing blue and pale white. Mark stood up so fast he nearly knocked the table over.

"You’re a man!" Mark shouted.

The guy sat across from him blinked his eyes in confusion and he was possible still adjusting to the light change, before saying "Yeah and so are you..."

"And you're Irish?!!!" Mark was stunned, _way to go Mark..._

The Irish man giggle, _fucking giggled._ "Yep I'm afraid so!"

Mark sat back down again starring at the man across from him! The butterflies in his stomach had been replaced with fear and dread. _Damn it_ he thought, _why you would make me do this Wade._  

Mark saw that the Irish man could see the look on his face and took the lead. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Jack! Well my real name is Sean, Sean McLoughlin! But I have no preference call me what you want! I'll respond to mostly anything, if you know what I mean!"  He finished that sentence with a wink.

And Mark could have died right then, _no please kill me,_ his cynical mind though, _say something_ Mark _say anything!_

“Uh... My name is Mark.” _Good job Mark._

 


	2. So Very Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so glad people are liking this story! A big thank you to deepdeepspace for editing this chapter for me and genuinely being awesome! Go check her stuff out here on AO3! 
> 
> I'm hopping to write longer chapters eventually, just finding the time to do it!! Anyway thank you all so much!!

'Should I press it?' Mark thought to himself as Sean,or "Jack" as the man across from him kept insisting he call him, rambled on and on about how he could understand Mark's situation and how it was "okay" and "not to worry". Mark was losing his mind to an Irish accent. His finger ran over the small button placed underneath the side of the table. His mind was in over drive, but his thoughts were interrupted by the green hair man across from him.

"Mark?" Sean said, his thick changing the 'a' in Marks name to sound like an 'e'. It made Marks heart skip a beat. 'God he's so very Irish'

Mark met the bright blue eyes for only the second time since they'd met. Looking into them made Mark feel weird, like now he could finally see clearly for the very first time in his life. It made Mark feel like Sean could see into his soul, and itwas driving Mark insane.

"Sorry..." Mark finally said.

"It's okay, I understand." Sean replied, he reached his hand over to place it on Marks.

'This is too much! The eyes, the hair, the accent and now he's touching me!?' Mark's thoughts were shooting through his mind so fast it was making him feel dizzy. 'Or are you feeling dizzy because of Jack's touch?' Mark panicked at that thought. Why was he enjoying this? Why did it send sparks through his body?  
Why? Why? Why?

 

Before Sean could open his mouth to comfort the man across from him, both doors open from each side of the room and two staff members emerged.

Jack was startled until he realized what had happened. Mark had pressed the button. Jack heart shattered and Mark could see it in his eyes, he felt sick with guilt.

\----

 

After the two had both been escorted through either exit, Marks mind started to calm a little.

The female staff member seemed to sense that and started off with a simple "What went wrong?"

"What went wrong?!" Mark's head snapped toward her so fast that she thought it was going to fly off. "I'm not gay, that's what went wrong!"

She blinked at him, "Are you sure?"

Mark spluttered, "Yes I'm sure!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder "Well, maybe this was just an error in our system, there our ways we can test if you two really are soulmates or not." She paused giving Mark a moment to mull it over in his head, before continuing, "But that means you'll have to face- Sean was it?" Mark nodded, "You'll have to face Sean again, do you feel up for that?"

Did Mark feel up to testing whether him and this man are soulmates after he just ripped out the poor fellas heart? Sure why not!? She seemed to sense his inner conflic and decided to make the whole decision a lot easier, "Look Mark, if you don't go back in there then that's it. We cancel the program and you leave here without your soulmate out of your own choice and free will." Her voice was more stern now and it made Mark listen. He thought about what he could gain and what he could lose from this whole soulmate thing, and in all honesty, it was easier to just accept that Sean was his soulmate and that he will never love him than go back to being homeless.

He finanally voiced his agreement and she opened her phone and called what must have been the other staff members on the other side to bring both men back into the room to run some tests.

When Mark and Jack sat facing each other again, Mark avoiding all eye contact to avoid increasing the guilt welling up inside of him. The first test involved small electric shocks, and Jack volunteered to have the small wires attached to his wrist.

"These shocks shouldn't, hurt but will feel rather starnge; thats the whole point," the female staff member stated while fiddling with what appeared to be the control panel.

"Are you ready?" She asked at last, looking up at them both but keeping her finger placed on button. Sean nodded looking towards her. Mark could see in his eyes he was determined, but to do what? Mark wasn't sure.

Suddenly a wave went through Marks body, it was unpleasant but definitely felt weird, he looked at Jack and Jack looked at him, 'Wait,' he thought 'Was that it?' He looked at back at the staff member who was staring at him.

"Do you feel it too Mark?" She inquired with a knowing look in her eye. Mark looked down at his hands in awe before answering

"Yeah, I guess I did..."


	3. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again deepdeepspace for editing this for me!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The next morning Mark felt sick, lately he's been feeling sick a lot. He was sat in the passenger seat of Wade's car clutching a small box to his chest. Today was the day Mark was moving into his new house with his soulmate, Jack. He was gonna throw up and if it wasn't for Wade telling him if he dares vomiting in his car then Mark will be walking there, he would have already emptied his stomach onto the dashboard. Bob was sat in the back seat, as he'd offered to come along and help Mark unpack everything once they got there. Mark ran a hand through his hair 'I need a hair cut.' He thought as he let out a shaky sigh.

"Hey dude," Bob placed his hand on Mark's shoulder from his place in the back seat. "It'll be okay I promise, this Sean dude seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah..." Was all Mark could muster for a reply.

Finally they were pulling into a drive. The house sat in-between two similar looking houses, but it was painted different shades of grey and had a large garage. It wasn't amazing looking, but it was decent enough and Mark felt a weight he didn't know he was carrying lift, 'At least I have somewhere to live now.' Wade stopped the engine and look over at Mark, who looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Come on let's go have a look around."

\----

Mark didn't own a lot of things, manly clothes and a few supplies, so moving the boxes into the house was easy. They decided to have a look around before Mark unpacked.The interior was nice; nothing was too old fashioned and there was a great looking kitchen which cheered Mark up, as he loves to cook. 'That's what I'll do! Just cook all my problems away.'

"Well then since the place looks nice enough, let's start unpacking!" Bob said, clapping his hands together.

Wade and Bob started with unpacking some of Marks cooking supplies whilst Mark went up to unpack his clothes into the wardrobe. He was quietly singing to himself as he continued to hang his shirts on hangers and fold his pants when he heard the door squeak open behind him. Mark didn't turn around and continue to do his unpacking thinking it was either Bob or Wade.

"You guys finished unpacking all my spices and seasoning? You know I can't eat unseasoned food!" He joked, but the voice that spoke in reply startled him.

"I guess I should never cook for you then!" A thick Irish accent filled the silence. Mark turned around so fast he almost fell over 

"I see you beat me to unpacking!" He smiled a Mark when he didn't get a reply, Mark just stood gawking at him.

Jack was starting to feel awkward and shifted in his place before scratching the back of his head.

"Well I've got my boxes downstairs so I think I'll start unpacking down there." He paused for a moment to see whether Mark had anything to say, anything at all! But Mark just closed his mouth and looked away before nodding. Once Sean had left the room Mark face palmed, 'God, I am so awkward!'

\-----

After about 15 minutes of Mark continuing to unpack his clothes and replaying that awkward moment with him and Sean in his head, he decided to go down and see how Bob and Wade were doing. Mark jogged to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah here he is!" Bob said, his hand out towards Mark as if he was introducing him on to a game show. Mark only raised his eyebrows "What's wrong Mark, cat got your tongue?!" Bob laughed. 

Mark only then noticed who else was in the room. Sean was looking down at his cup of coffee, but Mark could see his smile. Mark blushed bright red 'He told them about that awkward moment!?'

"No Bob, just wondering how you guys where doing with unpacking" he managed to reply quietly.

"We finished, and started unpacking some of your other stuff too," Wade piped up from where he was sat at the breakfast bar, staring at his phone. "Just like paintings and family photos that kinda stuff."

"Thanks guys." Mark said before walking over to the kettle, Sean shifted out of the way so that Mark could get water from the faucet, they briefly made eye contact and Mark smiled before turning back and making himself a coffee. He could feel Sean eyes on him the whole time. 

"So Sean, why is your nickname Jack?" Bob asked as he went to sit next to Wade at the breakfast bar. 

"To be honest I have no idea my mum just started call me it one day and it just sorta stuck." 

Bob laughed "Well it fits! Don't you think Mark?" Mark could see that Bob was trying to make the situation less awkward for him and Sean.

"Uh yeah I guess it does, but I think Sean suits you as well." Mark stuttered awkwardly still having his back turned to the three while he made his coffee, he was glad they couldn't see his blush.

\-----

After another few more hours of unpacking and polite conversations, Bob and Wade decided to leave to get back to there own soulmates and leave Jack and Mark to maybe get to know each other a bit better.

"God I'm starving!" Sean said as he collapsed onto the sofa next to Mark, almost making him drop his phone.

Mark wet his lips, deciding he was going to make the effort with Sean, since they do have to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I can cook something if you want?" Mark said not looking up from his phone.

"Oh really? That would be great!" Mark noticed the casual tone in his voice, like they were just buddies moving in together. Mark assumed Sean was doing that for him, perhaps trying not to freak him out about the whole situation.

"Okay do you like Pork Bulgogi?"

"I actually have never had that before? I'm not even sure what it is!" Jack laughed, Mark felt his heart skip a beat 'Why does he make me feel like this!?'

"It's a Korean dish, I uh," Mark turned to face Sean, "I'm half Korean." He pointed to his face.

Sean beamed "Ah no way that's so cool!" Marks heart jumped in his chest and a small voice that Mark chose to ignore whispered, 'I want to make you smile always.'

"Right well I'll start cooking!" Mark said jumping up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
